Just The Way You Are
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: Never knew that being bored can help you get you to be confident and ask the girl of your dreams.Song-fic! ENJOY!
1. Just The Way You Are

**I was just listening to this song and I thought of making a song-fic. Hope you guys like it. It's been really really long time since I wrote a story so please review.. And ENJOY!**

**Chad's POV**

Here I am bored in my dressing room. So Random isn't done shooting in another hour. So here I am waiting for Sonny to finish so we can have our '_Fine Fine Good Good' _fights just like everyday. So now I'm just sitting in my massage chair listening to music called '**Just the way you are'**by Bruno Mars. Just listening to this song reminds me of Sonny. Yeah that's right I like SONNY MUNROE. There is just something about her that's so different like other girls. She always challenges me and she's just...different.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
__Make the stars look like they're not shining_

I can't stand not having to see my Sonshine. Every time I see Sonny I try to not get lost in her eyes. Instead I make her get lost in my eyes. I don't know how I do it, I guess it's part of my charm.

_Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

When I see her fall in line to get the _so called_ food they eat her hair is always flowing down her back so beautifully like it comes naturally. It makes me think that my hair isn't the best anymore.

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

Everyday I always see her dressed up all cute.'_stupid cute'_ I try to tell her every day but it would always come out the other way around so I can make her mad and end the day with our daily fights.

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She wont believe me_  
_And its so, its so_  
_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

When I try to compliment her she would always think that somethings up. It hurts me when she doesn't believe me. I don't blame her but sometimes it just hurts because it makes me think that I wouldn't have a chance with her

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_I say_

Sometimes she catches the hurt in my eyes and I would just cover up and say that I'm perfectly fine when I'm actually not.

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

Everything about her is always perfect. She's every guys dream girl. She'll make you laugh when you're down or when you need a helping hand, she'll be there for you like a true friend. Hollywood isn't a place where everyone's real but Sonny is the most down to earth girl in the world.

_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

Her smile is the biggest smile in the world. Everyday she would smile the most biggest smile in the world just to make everyone she sees happy. It's part of her sunny personality. It's another thing that makes you want to be around her.

_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think its so sexy_

Everytime I see her lips, they are so tempting to kiss I just try to hold it back. She would always laugh and laugh. There is not one day she would laugh just like her bubbly self. Sometimes I would always make fun of her laugh but I really like it.

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_  
_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

Sometimes Blondie tells her to change and get different clothes and change. I would always say in my head to never change cause she's always perfect just the way she is.

_So don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I say_

She asked me one day when she was going on a date with one of my guest co-stars, if she looked okay. I said that she looked perfect and cute. I tried to say cute in a whisper tone but I got caught so I just make up an excuse like I had to go and rehearse for Mackenzie Fall's and ran away till I wasn't seen.

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

I listened to the rest of the song when I realized that she's the one I truly love '_That's right I said LOVE' _All I cared about is tell her how I truly felt about her today. I don't care if I get rejected. I just want to get it over with. I know that means that my image would be ruined but I don't care. I think that she might be the one.

**Sonny's POV**

"Good show today you guy's go ahead and change, see you guys tomorrow." said Marshall

Tawni and I went to our dressing room.

"Hey Sonny , I'm gonna go ahead and leave you and the guys for pizza night. I'm gonna go on a date with Brad tonight. See ya."

Before I had a chance to even say goodbye, she was already gone.

This is weird, it's almost the end of the day and I still haven't seen Chad and had our '_Fine Fine Good Good ' _fights yet. It's kind of weird but I kind of look forward to the fights we have cause I get to see him. I guess I'll just go over to him to see if he's alright. I know I liked the jerk. Well actually LOVED. Yes I said LOVE. I just don't think that he would feel the same way as I would.

Right when I was opening my side of the dressing room door, their stood CHAD DYLAN COOPER. That was easier than I thought.

"Hey Sonny" said Chad.

"Hey Chad, what brought you here?" I said kind of confused yet happy that he came to see me.

"I came here to talk to you privately" he said dead serious but nervous.

"I don't see where this is going but come on in and sit down." I said and sat on Tawni's couch while Chad sat on mine.

"Well you see I ...uhhh " he said all nervous.

"Yeah...come on Chad spit it out" I said confused.

"Will you ..would you ..uhh..ummm...uhh this is harder than I thought" he said all confused.

"What do you mean?" I hope he's gonna ask me out.

"Would you want to go out with me?" he said all in a rush I almost didn't understand but I heard clearly...trying to process those 8 words in my head '_would you go out with me'_

"Sonny?"

"huh? w-what happened?" I asked as if I was dreaming.

"I asked you if you want to go out with me..I mean I understand if you don't want to i could just go an-" he said all in a rush so I stopped his babbling by kissing him.

"Does that answer your question?" I said all smooth.. I can't help but scream inside me AHHHHHH... CHAD FREAKING COOPER JUST ASKED ME OUT!

"I don't know it helped me stop babbling but not my question" he said trying to play a game. I catch on and play along..

"oh well then yes I would like to go out with you" with that he kissed me and we started making out until Nico,Grady, and Zora see me and Chad..

"EWWWW" Said Zora,Nico,and Grady. Chad and I pull away and I blushed like a tomato.

"Oh hey guys ummm..I think I'll just go skip Pizza night you guys can go on without me." I said.

"Okay" said Grady and Nico.

"-wait a minute your going out with the enemy Sonny how can you betray us" Said Zora.. Oh man I forgot about that detail.

"Come on you guys... can't we just forget about that...hey if you guys get along with the Fall's then we can go eat real food instead of the ick that they give us right Chad?" I said trying to convince them to say okay.

"Okay were in go ahead Sonny" Said Nico and Grady

"Okay fine...but if you hurt our Sonny you better watch your back pooper" said Zora

"I know I will never ever let her go and if I do, you can prank me all my life and tot-" said Chad.. that was the most sweetest thing that he has ever said to me.

"They get the point Chad." I said before he says anything else.

"Okay well have a good day Sonny and Chad were watching you " said Zora and with that they left.

**Chad's POV**

I can't believe that all my dreams are coming true. Sonny is my girlfriend and I can't ask for anything better.

"Well now that were alone, why don't we go out and have some dinner." I said.

"As much as I'd love to, I have to go home.. my mom wanted me home as soon as possible after the show..sorry" said Sonny. I was sad but hey there's always next time right?

"oh okay well at least let me drop you off ? " I said sweetly.

"Well i wouldn't say no to that!" said Sonny and with that we went off.

And to come to think of it, this all happened all from just a song and my ipod... Thank you Bruno Mars and apple.

**Hope you guys liked it.. Please review . This is first story after a very long time of writing stories.. so please review.. It would make me really really really happy.=) I would like to thank Embracingrace1 and Willow. Heidi Erickson. thanks a ton you guys. This is the longest story I wrote in one chapter so don't forget to review please...thanks.**


	2. Author's note

**Hey guy's! I was so happy that you guys read this story and a couple of you reviewed. I was really happy that you added my story and favorite me but never reviewed so I was gonna make another story but if you guys want me to write another story I want to have at least 8 to 10 reviews on this story...so I know that I'm doing okay with my writing...**

**I want to thank you:**

alittlefaithinme2

southernchristiangirl

readingtothemoon

ZoraChannyTwilight4ever

**for reviewing my story**

**Thanks again for reading my story and please please please review! It will help me become motivated and become a better writer. I also want to know what you guys think about weather or not I should make a multi-chapter that 5 to 10 chapter long or write 3 song-fic stories..what do you guy's think. If you also help me come up with a plot for the story you will be mentioned in every story/chapter! so please review or send me a message on your ideas. Thanks a ton! =)**

**-channycreddielover15**


	3. Fly With Me

**I don't own S.W.A.C. **

**Since a lot of you liked this story, I'm making a new chapter which is below this author's note. A reviewer told me to make a new chapter for this story. I just said why not so here it goes. Before I end this author's note I would like to tell everyone to read my multi-chapter story called 'Can I Have This Dance' which was created with the help of ZoraChannyTwilight4ever helped me make. So read that story and my other one-shot story "It's Not To Late" still working on it and well I'm trying to get all this done before school stars which is in 2 weeks. So please READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! thanks.. that is all.**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny and I have been going out for 4 years now and I want to propose to her. The only thing is that we are so busy with work that we don't even get to have time together and every time we do, I get all nervous and just back out on my plan on proposing to her. It's so frustrating I can't take it anymore. So I was thinking of ideas and how to propose to her in a fun yet romantic way. So just like the day I asked her out, I will rely on my Ipod and listen to music to help be think. Weird that it is, it helped me get through my anniversary's perfectly. It's like I think well in music. I have been writing a couple of songs ever since Sonny taught me how to play the guitar. It was hard at first but then I got use to it and started playing songs to her when we hang out at her place for countless hours. She would always blush and I would smile back. So now I'm listening to the Jonas brothers 'Fly With Me' I never really liked them its just that Sonny is a big fan and would always listen to their song one day and well I got the song stuck in my head. She even downloaded all their songs in my Ipod. Can you believe ALL THEIR SONGS! But I still love her even if she did that so I didn't delete a single song. Even though I didn't really like the Jonas Brothers, I did like one specific song which is obviously 'Fly With Me'. Every time I hear it, it reminds me of Sonny. I think this song will help me think through.

_If time was still the sun will never never find us,  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
and leave it all behind_

Every time I see her it was true that the sun will never find us because she is the sun of my life. When I see right through her, I see that she is the one. The one I love and would want to spend the rest of my life with. I would leave everything just for her and only her.

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright_

I would do anything to be with her forever. She is the love of my life. She was the reason I change and made the jerk-throb heart breaker into a sweet caring and nice Chad. Of course at times I would turn into myself again but I would think of Sonny and just take a deep breath and try to do something nice. It was actually nice to do something nice.

_Were chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me  
Oh yea, gonna fly with me now_

We would always go to lookout mountain and have a picnic looking up at the stars and talk about things that we did like work and all. Every time I look at the stars, I would always imagine Sonny and I flying around in the sky.

_Now the past comes alive  
And given meaning and a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again_

When I get reminded by the past about my sister passing away, Sonny would always tell me to believe in myself and think of happy thoughts and to always remember that she was watching me up in heaven. It always cheered me up and make me happy and lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend.

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright_

_Were chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me  
__  
Maybe you were just afraid  
__Knowing you were Miles away  
From the place were you needed to be  
And that's right here with me_

Before Sonny came here, everything in my life was so boring just doing the same things like dating girls for 2 days and then dumping them whenever to make me satisfied and to create an image. But when she came here, she made my world. She challenged me which made me like her. At first I thought it would be easy to get her to fall in love with me and then do the same but no. Sonny made me develop feelings for her every time we would fight or so called '_flirt fight'_ At first I denied it but when we started going out we realized that it was a '_Flirt fight'_ which was one of the reason's liked her.

___If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright_

___Were chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me_

___If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright_

_____Were chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly fly fly with me_

After listening to this song, it helped me realize to ask her to marry me today. I couldn't wait any longer. Weirdly enough, I had obsessed with listening to music to much but it gave me messages on how to make my life go on the right track. I reserved a beach not to far from Condor studios. I was going to propose to her right when the sunset was about to fall. Sonny told me that her favorite color is the orange-yellow when the sun is at the end of the sea. She also adored the beach because it helped her relax and think strait. Everything was set and I text Sonny to meet me at my dressing room at exactly 5:30 P.M.  
I told Marshal to let Sonny go early so we can have our date in the beach and go acoording as plan. Marshal questioned why and I told him I was going to propose to Sonny. He agreed the second I said propose. I hope she will say yes. Wish me luck!

**Sonny's POV**

Chad text me telling him to meet him at his dressing room. I was about to go home since Marshal wanted me to go home early. I was doing fine. I didn't look sick or...maybe I'm going to get fired. No no that can't be it. Ugh...oh well at least I get to spend the rest of the day with Chad. I went straight to Chad's dressing room and saw him watching re-runs of So Random.

"Hey Chad..watching me on T.V.?" I said happily.

"Oh..yeah. Would want to miss a single show my Sonshines in"said Chad. Awww that's so sweet.

"Aww I love you" I said walking towards him sitting on his couch.

"Oh I know.. so how about we go to the beach and watch the sunset maybe go out and eat dinner afterwards?" said Chad looking at his watch and phone.

"That would be awesome.. hey maybe we can reach the sunset. I love love love watching it go down." I said happily.

"Yup..that's the plan" said Chad and with that we drove to the beach. When we got there, their was no one around and I saw a picnic laid in the middle of the beach with a basket and candles to hold down the blanket.

"Wow Chad...I don't know what to say...wait where are the people this beach...it's deserted" I said looking around while walking towards the picnic.

"I reserved it for us tonight..you okay with that?" He asked.

"Oh it's fine just how did you rent the whole beach?" I asked. I mean renting a beach that must cost a lot.. a beach is a public nature that a lot people go to relax and enjoy.

"I'm CDC remember!" He said so confidently.

"Ha ha.. well not anymore it's just Chad.. but I still like the view more view to see." I said laughing sarcastically but back to normal talk.

"Well..let's eat and enjoy the view while it's out" and with that we ate sandwiches and grapes and talked about what we did today as we watched the sunset fall down showing the moon appear at corner of the sky. After we finished eatting, me and Chad walked around the beach and back to our picnic spot.

"Sonny...you know that I love you right? and I'm not just saying it like it's any old word to play with right?" he said looking at me seriously

"Of course and I love you too..What's the matter Chad. Is something wrong?" I said scared maybe he's going to break up with me oh no no...please please (crossing my fingers)

"Oh no... its just that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me" Said Chad kneeling with one knee. Did he just ask me to marry him? OMG! Maybe this is why Marshal let me go early. I better respond before he thinks I'll say no..

"Sonny is it a yes or a no?" asked Chad..okay here it goes..

"YES! YES YES YES!" I said yelling and jumping up and down. I was so happy and excited and shocked..

"Oh Sonny I love you SO much" aww..

"And I love you too" I said and we talked about how and when we were going to do the wedding. Also telling our parents our engagement. It was a lot to do but it will all be worth it. This si one decision I will never regret.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey honey" said Chad. I can't believe that we finally got married just last week. We just came back from our honeymoon and just unpacked in our apartment. I moved in Chad's appartment and when we make a family, we would live in his parents house which was the big big mansion house. It would have been fine to live at a small house but I guess Chad liked to live in his childhood home.

"Oh just unpacking, ready to go to work tomorrow?" I asked smiling. I got pretty tired from the jet lag.

"I'm ready when your ready!" he said and with that we kissed passionately for a couple of minutes. Still felt the sparks.

**Chad's POV**

The next day we went back to work. I was pretty tired so I went to my dressing room and took a nap. When I woke up..my director said that we weren't shooting today but celebrating for me getting married. I was okay with it and told Sonny and her cast to come in with the party. Before I left, I looked at my Ipod and thanked it even the Jonas brothers because without it, I would have been in the same situation trying to get myself together to ask Sonny to marry me.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... I know it's horrible but tell me what you think about it. I worked on this for like 3 hours so I could start on my other stories. Thanks for all the support and I would like to thank EmbracingGrace1 for the beta-read. I recommend her as a beta-reader if you are looking for one. =) please REVIEW! It helps me become a better writer. Bye!**


End file.
